In Which Nothing Makes Sense
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Crack pairing. They've been having strange thoughts about the other, lately, and neither want to admit why. Could it be - against all odds - they're falling for each other? My first Twilight fic.


**A/N: **So...

Well, I can't really believe I've written this. I guess you can call it an experiment. Now, Twilight isn't exactly my favourite thing in the world... I've read the books and seen both of the movies that have come out, and I'm even planning on seeing the others when they're made, so I can tolerate Twilight.

So what is my experiment? Simple, I want to see how well I can write Twilight fanfictions. So I'll publish a few, maybe - some crack pairings, like this one, and some canon pairings (I owe it to a friend of mine to write a Bella x Edward at some point, just to redeem myself because she hates this pairing).

This one is chaptered - just a short series of drabbles, really. Oh, and if some of my friends ever find out I've written Twilight... I'll never live it down. I told them all I was anti-Twi. XD So shh! Don't tell them! But, as such, all my Twilight fics are dedicated to them: bellehazel, clarklit05 and .

Enjoy this utter crack!

* * *

_When they'd first met, it had been loathing. Pure, and utter loathing. The smell was enough to put either of them off the other; they needed to keep their distance, at all costs. But… It was hard to stay away, especially when the one thing they both loved most was in the other's possession. So really, it was useless to try and avoid the unavoidable. They learnt that in the end. _

_But… Somehow, it turned into a mutual respect. Maybe it was her pushing them into it. Or maybe it was because both realised the significance they played in this particular life. Whatever it was, the loathing… subsided, almost. Well, at least they thought it had - because there's a very thin line between hatred and love. And maybe, they never hated each other to begin with…_

_

* * *

_Edward leant back on his arms, closing his eyes and reveling in the warm, golden sunshine as it poured down into the meadow. A smile tugged on his lips at the sound of his daughter's gleeful laughs, drifting over from where she was playing with her mother on the other side of the small, grassy field. He couldn't remember a time he'd been happier; laying, sparkling, in a special little place with two people he loved more than anything, and thinking about _him_--

Wait, what? Edward bolted upright, earning a concerned glance from Bella. He waved his hand carelessly to show her he was alright. She gazed at him a while longer, chewing her lip in uncertainty. He was half-anxious that she would come over to check at closer range if he were ok… but thankfully she turned back to Renesme, when the young girl let out a squeal of delight at the insect she had just discovered.

When her back was safely turned, Edward shuddered. That train of thought was unnatural, sickening… how could his mind even conjure up such a thing? But… But deep down, something swirled in his stomach, dancing and twirling and trying to break out. Was it - dare he even think it - love? Feelings for the other boy? Or just his lunch trying to make a second appearance? Yeah, yeah that last one was probably it. It was all just nonsense - his brain was clearly just playing tricks on him. So he settled himself back down, once again letting his eyes flutter shut and bathing in the late afternoon sun.

…But then it hit him. If it were at all possible, he would have paled. Because vampires don't eat food, and they can't throw up. So that meant…

"Edward?! What are you doing?!" Bella cried, as she saw the bronze-haired vampire rip a branch off a tree and begin to whack it off his head.

"Nothing, love. Nothing at all," he replied, continuing to smack himself with the heavy wood.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to tell her that for some reason _that boy_ was the center of his thoughts. Because really, he didn't want to believe it himself. He didn't want to believe the tiny voice that was tittering in his head, telling him that he had feelings for Jacob Black.

Because really, it couldn't be the truth… Could it?

* * *

**A/N: **Should I ask for reviews? Well, maybe. Please can I have reviews?

I think I'll go write that Bella x Edward now..


End file.
